1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductor where a transparent conductive layer is disposed on a film-shaped or plate-shaped support.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of this type of transparent conductor, a transparent electrode (the outer transparent electrode that is touched) used in a touch panel disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-250764 is known. This transparent electrode is constructed of a transparent resin film and a transparent thin-film electrode layer that is laminated on the transparent resin film. To prevent Newton's rings (interference fringes) from being produced when the transparent electrode is touched with a finger or a pen, the surface of the transparent thin-film electrode layer is formed with a surface roughness within a predetermined range. The “center line average roughness” and “maximum height” that show the surface roughness of the transparent electrode are respectively set in a range of 0.05 μm to 2 μm, inclusive, and in a range of 0.6 μm to 2.5 μm, inclusive.